His Desire
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are married, but share a secret other life. Like most powerful men with a lot of responsibility, Sesshoumaru yearns for someone to take it all away and show that even the mighty may be laid low. This story is rated MA for a reason!
1. His Desire

I don't own any part of Inuyasha…duh.

WARNING: This is for Mature Adults only. This features indiscrimate sex, D/s, Humiliation, and other adult themes. If this is not your kink…please leave!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After all of the celebration of my husband Sesshoumaru's return from his most recent trip away from home - eight days gone this time…I called the number given to me at the bar two nights ago, when I had gone out with my sister and a group of my friends and hers.

Two Nights Previously…

I had a good time. I was free to do as I pleased, my husband was out of town, and I tended to get into the most trouble when that was the case. I ended up drinking a little too much, and wound up sitting in the laps of several different men, one of whom reminded me of a man that I had dated, before I got married. Apart from my husband, this man was one whom I had actually had the most fun with. He had dark hair, and a tan, tall, and very built, with guileless blue eyes. Just being next to him had made me feel fragile and child like, although he had known that I was neither.

The sister of my heart saw him first and pointed him out to me. She said, "Doesn't he look like Hojou?" I agreed with her that he did, except for the eyes. Hojou found his perfect master at 21…we had only spent one summer together, but it was one that will forever be remembered as one of my favorites. We spent nearly every day together, and we both traveled in the same circles (which is where I met my dearest friend and her slave Miroku), and liked the same things, as far as sex was concerned. There was no love involved, we both knew that, but sometimes, being with someone was not about love; not everything is hearts and flowers. Some things are about having a good time, and the pleasures of the flesh.

Sango knew that I loved my husband with all my heart, but she also knew of some of the more unusual things that went on in our marriage. Lust had filled us like a wildfire, but instead of destroying all that we were, it had bound us together. She knew all about what I liked and disliked, what I had done in the past, and what I stayed away from, and she encouraged me to talk to him, the stranger in the bar that looked so like Hojou, but was not him. She knew that sometimes my husband liked for me to drive him wild with tales of me with other men, she knew that he had a deep-seated need for me to humiliate him and drive him crazy. She was the only one that knew our secrets, and she did not even know half of them. My husband and I had a very unusual sex and fantasy life that we made into reality. We both needed things that were a little outside of the norm, and both of us loved each other enough to give the other exactly what was needed.

I had heard the strain in my husband's voice over the phone; even his silences had a taste and weight to them. I would need to see him in person, see what his face and voice and mannerisms told me that they did not tell the rest of the world. We had no secrets from each other; we could read each other like a book. One of the benefits of actually finding the one you are meant to be with, your one true love, is that you are unable to hide things from the other. I would gauge his reactions, listen to his voice in person, see if his mind was not on what we were talking about, see what his stress levels were; I would see what he needed from me. Perhaps he would need something from me that he did not even know that he needed. I wanted him always happy, and for others, what we did to keep the other happy may seem strange, but it worked for us.

We had been together for a year before we had gotten engaged and had then been married quickly and quietly in Vegas, not wanting to wait anymore; we had been married for two years, and I knew him…knew everything about him there was to know. We were good at reading each other's mood. He knew mine, my feigned innocence at our meeting, and my true proclivities, and once this was shared, I have been able to be the partner he truly deserves, and his reading of me was easier. He said I no longer carried around an air of despair, that now he could tell I was happy, nearly euphoric. He knew I loved him, loved him desperately, and he knew that I would do anything to keep him happy, although he never pushed me.

After she pointed him out to me, I abandoned the others I was playing with, and went to him. I sat in the lap of this stranger that looked so like Hojou and the girl he was with sent evil looks at me and sad looks at him, but I was drunk enough that this did not bother me. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

He turned his face so he could whisper back, "She wants to be…"

I asked him, my lips close to his, "Then why am I in your lap, and she is not?"

He laughed, joy spreading across his features, "Because I am the luckiest guy in the bar."

I put my lips to his ear, "You haven't gotten lucky yet…but I'll bet you want to."

He put one arm around my waist, and the other was between my knees, he started to lift my skirt very slowly, his hand still between my legs. "Don't be so hasty," I said to him, slightly chiding, "I am not some bar whore."

He stopped trying to bring his hand up my legs right around mid-thigh. I could feel him growing hard underneath me, he felt very large already, and I was sure that there was more. I moved a bit on his lap, letting his erection touch my ass, feeling it a bit right where I wanted it…he was growing harder, and exhaled his breath down my neck. "Why me?" He asked.

"You remind me of someone." I said, giving his ear a little nip. He groaned again, shoving himself harder against me, which made my breath come out in a sigh.

"I see your ring," he said. "Who do I remind you of, your husband?"

"Why don't we just leave him out of this," I said. "He is out of town, and besides, I don't think he can give me what you can. If what I feel under me is any indication, you could fill me as he never could."

The stranger at the bar thrust his hips up a little, and shuddered. "Do you want to leave this crowd? Maybe find somewhere a bit more private?"

"No," I said forcefully. "Give me your number, and perhaps I will call you."

He looked extremely disappointed, but something about the set of my shoulders, the expression on my face, or the tone of my voice let him know that there would be no changing my mind.

He wrote out his number and scrawled his name above it. Kouga. I put this in my jacket pocket and my sister and friends left with me to go to another bar. It was hours before closing time…who knew what else we would find?

My dearest Sesshoumaru returned home, and I ran about as I usually did when it was time for him to return to me. I made his favorite dinner, I wore one of my outfits that he liked best, made sure everything in the house was perfect, pulled out the cat and crop, putting then under the bed for easy reach, and made sure that he would have no worries, as far as anything in the house was concerned, when he arrived.

He came home to me, and while I knew he was glad to see me, he was distracted. He was stressed out. We had sent each other many messages while he was away, shared some interesting phone calls (he liked my voice, which always sounded like a little girl, and we often had some very erotic conversations, where I knew he got off, and sometimes I did as well), but there was a set to his shoulders that I recognized. After making love, tenderly and gently, I jumped into the shower before him. He was dozing a bit when I came back in, and was a little surprised to see me wearing heavy makeup and having my hair and nails freshly done.

"What's going on?" He asked me, still a little sleepy.

"I am going out."

"Where?"

"I met someone at the bar, someone who can give me something I really need. A good fucking with a nice large cock, something I have been missing, even when you _are_ home."

He gave me uncomprehending eyes. "Why are you doing this now, Kagome? I just got home."

"I know, that is why I just realized this is something I have been missing. I felt him against me at the bar, what he has is something that is not even in the same league as your pathetic cock. This guy has the most beautiful body, and has something that can actually give me what I need, so I will not have to pretend you are making me orgasm just to get you off of me. I would like a night of not pretending."

He stood up, and while I hate hurting him, it seemed he might have known what was going on. He tried to hug me to him, but I pushed him away.

I walked into the closet and chose what I would wear for the night. I pulled out my three-inch lace up black leather boots that came up above my knee, my black leather corset top with actual boning on the sides, a black satin shirt, and a black skirt that came to five inches below the line of my thigh high stockings, and showed my legs off to their best advantage. It was not a miniskirt, it flowed and danced in the wind, and would give people too much of a show if a strong wind came through. I also selected black satin panties and black high-high stockings.

I put these things on the bed, fixed Sesshoumaru with one of my hardest stares, and simply said, "Dress me."

He was still a little shocked by what I had said before, but he came over to me and started with my underclothes, just as I had trained him to do. He pulled up my stockings, pulled my panties up on me, and finally started to tighten the laces on my corset. He knew I hated wearing a bra, and I wore corsets whenever I could, although they were hard to get into alone. He pulled the laces tight, no looser, no tighter than I had told him I liked. He bent down and put my boots on, lacing these exactly has he had the corset. After all that was done, he put my skirt on for me, along with my shirt.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I still wore my wedding ring, but no other jewelry.

I turned to him, faster than he was expecting. "What do you think, would you fuck me?" I asked him, with a malicious little smile on my face.

"Yes," he started. "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought I told you already…what part of it did you not understand?"

"I understand," he said, his voice showing a mixture of sadness and anticipation.

"Wait up so that you can undress me, Sesshy." I said as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I did not have to hear him say that he would. I already knew that.

I drove to where this Kouga was staying. I told him I would not meet him at his home, only at a hotel. He quickly got a suite of rooms. I found his room and knocked on the door.

He answered with a smile. I entered the room.

"You truly are beautiful," he said.

I did not reply, just stood there. I could feel the desire that he felt for me. I turned to him, and told him, "Remove my boots."

He smiled again, somehow knowing what I was, who I was. He bent over and removed them and the thigh-high stockings. He stood up and asked me, "Do you want a drink?"

"I am not here for that, I think we both know that," I told him, rather impatiently. "Take me to the bedroom."

He came over to me and scooped me into his arms. He carried me into the bedroom, and set me down beside the bed. He turned me around and removed my satin shirt, raining kisses across my bare back and neck. His touches made me shiver, even though I tried to remain passive.

He removed my skirt, and finally had me down to the corset and the satin panties. He untied the corset carefully, clearly not used to such things, and removed it along with my panties.

"Wow", he whispered, it was all he could say to me. I could see the evidence of his desire in the bulge in his pants.

I turned my back on him as he got undressed. I am not sure he knew all about women like me, even though he thought he did. Once he was naked, he came up behind me, and I could feel his hard cock against the small of my back. Just the feel of it brought a sound from my lips and made me push against him. All the promise I had felt through his pants at the bar was now pressing hard against my back. He was just as I had thought he was, very large, both in length and in girth.

He seemed to know what I wanted, because he picked me up once again and laid me down on the bed. He climbed up to where I was and began kissing along my neck and shoulders, touching my breasts tentatively, not quite sure of his welcome. When I did not protest, he let his mouth go down further, and took the tip of my left breast into his mouth. He grazed my nipple with his teeth, and squeezed the right with his hand, hard. The combined violence made me arch my back, brought a moan from my lips. He took this for what it was, and bit harder, squeezed harder. The sensations caused by both tightened things low in my body, made me wet, made me cry out. He shifted his attention to my right breast, taking the nipple firmly between his teeth, no hesitation this time, he knew what it was that I liked. His hand trailed down my body and he shoved two of his fingers into me, roughly, and this too made me cry out, made my body buck against him.

He crawled down the bed, lower and lower, and I could see his cock now, see it clearly, and I was nearly shuddering from anticipation. He finally had crawled low enough so that his head was poised between my legs, and he began to run his tongue up and down me, almost kissing there as I had not allowed him to do my mouth. He finally found that which he was searching for with his fingers…he was not just trying to fuck me with them, he was searching for my g-spot. While he focused his tongue on my clit, he began to rub that inner spot, so that soon I was going to orgasm from both spots, come both ways. He brought me finally, leaving me grabbing the sheets, grabbing the headboard.

Once my body had quieted, he positioned himself above me, and shoved himself inside me hard and rough. I was wet, but I was still tight. I loved the delicious feel of invasion, of being with someone so large that they came to the end of me, bumping against my cervix. Some women feel pain from that, but others could have an entirely different kind of orgasm that way…I did not feel it as pain.

He fucked me hard, set a fast pace, and I looked down my body, wanting to see him penetrating me, wanting to see all of that huge cock being swallowed by my body. My hips were rising to meet his, and I knew that at this fast pace, we would both finish quickly. My orgasm hit me by surprise, as they sometimes do, I went from meeting his rhythm to screaming out my pleasure, clawing his chest, leaving him bloody. When I saw him wincing, I clawed my own arms. I had to find some way to let it out…after all, sex is about release, and since my cries were not enough, my nails and the feel of them drawing bloody lines down my arms helped…

His rhythm faltered, and he finally tensed over me, and I could feel his cock spasm inside of me, feel his release inside me. Just the thought of it, the feel of it, made me cry out again.

He collapsed then, a bit to the side so that I would be able to breathe, and the feel of him pulling out gave me one last shiver of pleasure. He rolled over onto his back, and threw an arm over his sweaty forehead. He tried to draw me into an embrace, but I pushed against him. He got the hint, and lay there trying to catch his breath…

After about a half an hour, in which he and I both dozed, I rose up and leaned over him. He woke up when he felt my mouth on his cock. I took him while he was soft. Even then, it was quite a bit to take. I sucked him, and licked my way up and down him, concentrating on the head of his large cock, grabbing the rest of him, feeling him growing larger. I finally had him to his full length and width, and I took all of him into my mouth, I have no gag reflex so I can deep throat, but for someone of his size and girth, the problem is not about gagging, it is about breathing. I brought my mouth all the way down him until I met his body twice, but that was all…the need to breathe was too strong, he was too large for that. I put my hand around him, around the base of him, and now had a more manageable length to deal with. I enjoy giving oral sex. I ran my tongue up him, sucked him, running a safe edge of teeth down him, and worked him into a frenzy. He touched the back of my head, and I sat up and glared at him. He took his hand back, and did not try to do that again as I brought him to climax. He groaned, and began to shoot into my mouth. I swallowed it all, and took my hands off of him. I moved away from him, and stood by the side of the bed.

When he caught his breath, he came over to me, and tried to hug me, but I pushed away from him again. He looked a little hurt, but he picked up my panties and held them so that I could get them on. He dressed me, just as my husband had.

As I was getting ready to leave, he asked me, "Will I ever see you again?"

I ignored him and walked from the room.

I drove to the house I shared with my husband, only a few miles away, and when I entered the room, I could see him waiting for me. He smiled at me, but looked a little lost too. He came to me, and I drew him down to a kiss, still being able to taste the other man in my mouth. I had a feeling that he could taste it too.

I walked away from him, down to the bathroom. Once there, I waited for him. He did not have to be told; he began to undress me, just as the other had. Once I was naked, he began to draw a bath. He turned towards me.

"You really were with someone else tonight, weren't you?"

"Did you think I was lying?" I asked. "I told you what I was going to do, and why. It was everything that I needed. I can still feel him, still feel that edge that really great sex can leave."

"Who was he?"

"Just someone I met in a bar…he reminded me of someone I was with years ago. I got his first name, but that was all."

"Were you with him before? While I was gone?"

"No", I said, a little frustrated now. "I did not realize what I was missing out on until you came home and we had sex. Nothing you could ever do could feel like what he did. I didn't have to fake it with him, I may call him again…"

I could see both the pain in his eyes and the goose bumps running down his arms. I knew that while this was utterly humiliating for him, it was also pushing all of his buttons, for I could see his arousal.

"I sucked him off right before I left, so that when you kissed me, you would taste him as well. I know that you will feel some of him when you bathe me, but I thought you might like the added bonus."

He again gave me that look that was so conflicted, love and hate, humiliation and arousal, the need to touch me and the need to leave me alone. I knew that I had enough control over him to make him stay in the room, and I could also see that he knew I was not lying about the pleasures I had been given. He could see the scratches on my arms. He knew what they meant.

"Your arms…"

"I could not contain the pleasures I felt. I did not want to scratch up his beautiful body, so I scratched myself instead. You know how much pain and pleasure can merge for me, surely you can see the other marks he left on my body" It was true, my nipples were very reddened from his bite, my breasts bruised from his firm grip.

"Did he kiss you?"

"That is none of your business. You have no one but yourself to blame for this. If you could have given me half the pleasure I felt when I was with him, if your cock was anything near to what his had been, I would not have to go…but you, your little cock," I started to giggle, "You can't really expect any woman to be happy with that for the rest of her life!"

I could see that both my words and my laughter were getting to him. I let him take my hand as I stepped into the bathtub. He knelt down next to the tub, and began to rub his hands over my body. I was sure he could feel the remains of Kouga between my legs. He got a washcloth and began to wash me everywhere.

"Make sure to get everything, or next time I will make you clean me with your tongue," I said as I lay passive in the tub. He knew how to do this. It was not the first time, and would not be the last.

He finished washing my body down, and turned water on to use the handheld shower attachment to wet my hair. He began to wash it as I started on him again.

"You had better try harder to give me what I need, Sesshoumaru, or I will see him again. Everything about his body is just perfect. I never felt such pleasure as I did when he shoved himself inside me. It was such a different feeling as the one I get from you…he is so big, he fills me as no one else can. Even you."

He looked at me, but did not make a sound. I could see him getting harder and harder through his boxer-briefs, and I knew that I was telling him what he wanted to hear.

I ran my tongue along my bottom lip and gave him an evil little grin."I could barely take all of him into my mouth, even soft. It was a real struggle for me, and you know that I am good at that. I loved feeling his cock in my mouth. It seemed like the head of it was nearly as big as a plum; he tasted really good, didn't you think so?"

That hit a nerve. I am sure that he was remembering the times that both a previous girlfriend and I had made him jerk off into a bowl and then made him eat it.

I had to look away from him, if I didn't he would see that this was getting harder and harder for me. Most of the time, I didn't need to go any farther. I went to other men because he wanted me to, but it was his hands I wanted to feel on my body, his eyes I wanted to look into when I felt the warm edges of ecstasy claim me. I never had to fake it with him; he knew my body almost as well as I did. Touching him, kissing him, making love to him, even when it was rough, was still the same for me as it was the first time. Every time I was with him was like the first time…Each touch bound us closer together, our desire for each other was like a wildfire, but it was love that had truly formed what we had together…it seemed like, for us, we were hit by everything the moment we met, sex and love and lust. Almost from the first touch, we were so enmeshed together it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. I had once thought the term was over-used, was a romantic superstition, but the second I met him, Sesshoumaru brought to mind one word above all thoughts of sex and love and lust running through my head, faster than I could follow. That one word was, of course, soul-mates.

He grabbed my chin gently and turned me back to face him. He gave me a dark look, a look that is all about possession. I had seen it on his face so often, and I was glad it was coming back. I never saw it in his eyes when he was stressed out. I knew that I would do anything to see him look at me like that…it was the look I had fallen in love with. It said mine, it said sex, it said lust, but mainly, for us, it said love.

He moved his hand from my face to the back of my neck. He pulled me forward and kissed me passionately. He moved from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, and whispered two words before helping me from the tub so that we could cool the fire that I had started.

"Thank you."


	2. Rosebud

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, duh.

This story includes scenes of rape fantasies and violence. Please read at your own risk!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After a week of being home with my dear wife Kagome, I sensed her growing boredom. We always had fun together, but sometimes, in the bedroom, both of us wanted something more. Something that most would find disturbing.

The story of us was somewhat strange. There were districts in our area that catered to and were frequented by groups of people that were on the fringe, sexually. These people did not like straight sex, something they called 'vanilla'.

Kagome is ten years younger than me, and when she was in her late teens and very early twenties, she spent a lot of time working and 'playing' (her term) in the center of this district, which happens to be less than a mile from my penthouse condo. While we both traveled in circles of people that liked certain fringe or fetish sex, we never met. In a group that is small and pretty exclusive, this in itself is very strange.

My pussycat, as I refer to my wife, is generally a very dominant partner. In bed, and in parts of her life, she controls everything. There were plenty of people that begged to let them become her slave, and she even had offers of some that wanted to be her pet. Kagome could have become a professional and made hundreds of thousands of dollars with her great talents at humiliation, punishment, and complete domination, but she chose not to. Kagome only wanted to play with certain people, and she felt that turning her hobby into a career would have made it less fun, less thrilling, and less dangerous.

Kagome only met new 'friends' through references. She would find out exactly what a person (she worked with men and women) liked, and would first give it to them, and then slowly deny them, so that after awhile they practically begged her. She would drive someone to the brink of release, then stop, not allowing the person to even service themselves, and once they thought they had their body under control, she would start again.

She could be violent if that were what the person wanted. Some part of her really enjoyed the sound of the cat or crop hitting flesh of a willing victim. She never tortured, but she did bring them to their knees, and push them to their very limit.

With her, the satisfaction and _fantasy_ of the one she would be with was important. She would think up scenarios, and sometimes write them down, incorporating what the person she would be working with wanted most, needed most. If Kagome was not aroused by the idea of the scenario, it was abandoned. If it would not appeal to her, it did not happen. This was one of the perks of having this as a hobby instead of a job…she could turn things down if they did not sound like something she liked. Everyone knows that if you feel a duty to perform something, even if it something you love, sooner or later, you will not love it anymore. It will lose its luster, and that was not something she wanted.

Kagome played dominant with her friends, and she played it well. She would dress accordingly, even when she was not out playing. She never wore bras, it was always corsets. She would find antique lingerie and if it flattered her body, she would have a seamstress duplicate it for her. This quirk ended up giving her a very shapely form: long, graceful neck, petite shoulders, large breasts lifted high, flat stomach, tiny waist, shapely hips, and legs that seemed to go on forever. Kagome's long black hair and flawless face combined to make her desirable to everyone that saw her, male or female.

There were things on her that you could see, subtle signs that gave her away if you knew what you were looking for. Kagome's nails were kept short and natural. She wore no jewelry, especially earrings. Her hair was always neat and tidy…nothing that could get caught or pulled anywhere accidentally. The boning in her corsets could be seen if she moved a certain way and her shirts were thin material or very tight. These things gave her away…but only to the few that looked for them.

Kagome could be rough. She could flog you or whip you until you begged for mercy. She could humiliate you until you felt like the most miserable, worthless being on earth. She could make you cry with her words cutting you like the sharpest knife. She could make you scream in pleasure and moan in pain. She was a Dominatrix that did not accept money for her trade. She was an angel. She was a demon. She was both, but she had a secret.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome and I met by chance in a coffee shop that was about five miles away from my apartment and her playground three years ago. We literally bumped into each other. Her coffee spilled all over my Armani suit, and she was so busy trying to blot the liquid off of the soiled clothing that she did not know she was rubbing my groin with nearly each stroke of her napkin laden hand.

"I'm so sorry!" this tiny angel exclaimed. "Please, let me buy you a new one!"

"It is alright, and do not worry," I said with a sarcastic tone. I was already late for a meeting. "I do not think you could afford it anyways."

She turned her sapphire eyes to me and I saw the fury there. "Armani, yes?" she spat. "Do not worry. I can well afford another shirt. What you should invest in, sir, are some manners. That might be a better use for your money than designer clothing."

I could not believe how she spoke to me! The nerve! "You have quite a mouth on you, young lady," I sneered at her.

Her eyes flashed, and I could see that she was trying to hold her tongue. "You have no room to talk, _sir_. I would teach you some humility if I were more inclined to be in your company."

"Anytime, _pussycat."_

"Fine. Seven o'clock. I will meet you here."

"See you then. I wonder if you will be up to your boast?" I left her sputtering in anger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I arrived at five to seven that night, and was surprised to see her there. I was even more surprised to see her attire. _Costume_ would be a better word for it. She was wearing a black halter top and what looked like a _corset_ underneath it. She was wearing a form fitting skirt that reached her knees along with black stockings with a seam in the back and stilettos that were shiny and had ankle straps. The straps on the shoes were silver and matched the buckle on the belt she wore around her tiny waist. The corset seemed to make her have an exaggerated hourglass shape, and she was just about the most sexy thing I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to see if she was wearing a garter underneath that skirt, to see what she was hiding. She had a black leather trench coat to complete the outfit, and her hair was straight and wrapped in a shining coil.

She looked at me when I came into the coffee shop, and did a once over, evaluating me. I knew that the black outfit I had chosen would accentuate my pale skin, blueish white hair, and golden eyes. Black jeans and a black button down look good on just about everyone. The black engineer boots completed the outfit.

I approached her, suddenly nervous. She was holding a large tote bag in black, and I was unsure as to what could be in there. She said she would teach me a lesson in humility, but that could mean a lot of things.

"So, Mr. Armani, I see you actually had the balls to show up," she said. "I must admit, I am surprised."

So this is how she wanted to start out. "My, my. It seems as if the pussycat has claws."

"We will see if you are so cocky when morning finds you."

I was intrigued. No one spoke to me this way, and I found it refreshing. "My name is Sesshoumaru, pussycat. What is yours? Shall we at least exchange names?"

She sat down at a little table in the back of the coffee shop. I followed her, and she flashed a grin of victory at this. I could already feel anger at this little show of submission.

"My name is Kagome. Do you play around here?"

I did not really know what she was talking about, and told her so.

She seemed surprised at this. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "I am always looking for more playmates. I would assume, based on your actions just now, that you are looking for someone to top you?"

Now I knew what she was, how she was. This did not scare me in the least. "I am not averse to this types of activities, but do not put me in one box so quickly. There is more to me than meets the eye…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This was how it all started. Three years ago, I met and soon fell in love with the girl of my dreams. She knew all about me, and stayed with me, even when I was arrogant, tempermental, and sometimes, emotionally stunted. I stayed with her even when she was flighty, changeable, and a total bitch.

We had some very unusual wants and needs, and luckily we were both open-minded enough to listen to the desires of our partners, and give them exactly what they wanted. Kagome loved to be the dominant partner, but at some points, she loved to be dominated. She enjoyed violent sex, and sometimes, she loved role playing, including rape fantasies. We would chose a safe word, and then enact the fantasies of the other. She knew I enjoyed submission and humiliation. She knew that I loved hearing about her and other, random men. It made me feel both powerful and insignificant to hear about her and others. Powerful because I knew that while others desired her, she loved **me**, she returned always to **me**. This made me feel insignificant because she engaged in casual sex and came to tell me about it later.

I ran one of the most successful and riches companies in the world. The decisions I made affected the lives of the more than 200,000 people that worked for me in various capacities all over the world. Being one of the riches and most powerful men in the world was an enormous burden. Kagome realized that, and knew that at times, I needed someone to take everything away, to feel as small and powerless as some others felt. It was a relief, and I thanked my wife even as what she did sent daggers of pain through my heart.

My half-brother, Inuyasha, saw Kagome in a bar one night when I was on a business trip, and could not wait to tell me about how she was behaving. As soon as I arrived in the office, he ran in, locked the door, and the words were flowing out of his mouth like water. She is a tramp, she is unfaithful, she is a whore. I told him that our life was none of his business, and that she did nothing that I did not know about. He was suspicious because his wife, Kikyou, and cheated on him and left him for the owner of a competitor, Naraku Onigumo. I told him that not every marriage was divided between black and white. He would not listen. I told Kagome to play in another bar. Inuyasha never came to me again.

Kagome called me the same night she had seen Inuyasha. There was nothing going on that I did not know about. She even told me about how he wanted to fuck her. Inuyasha is lucky that my father made me promise to never throw Inuyasha out of the company. Otherwise, he would be looking for a job right now. Normally, Kagome would consider offers of a threesome, if the person was right and I approved, however; she would never consider my own brother. Even if he was only half, it would never occur to her. That's my girl.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I walked into the house one night at nine, expecting to find my wife working on her latest novel about the Sengoku Jidai, but she was not at her computer. I checked our bedroom and the master bathroom, but Kagome turned out to be in the kitchen, with her back turned toward me. She barely acknowledged my presence, just offering a casual, "Hi babe" as I entered the kitchen. I walked up behind her and grabbed her left arm above the elbow and spun her around so she would face me. Her hair flew around her in a shining flow of obsidian, and when she was facing me, I said her name softly. She looked up at me, dawning comprehension in her eyes as she saw. She said one word, "Rosebud". This was our safe word. This signified that the game was beginning. She could beg and plead, but until that word was uttered again, I would not stop.

Before she had time to prepare herself, I drew my right hand back and slapped her, careful to not use a hand that had a ring on it. I backhanded her when her head was still reeling from the first strike, and then let go of her arm, causing her to crumple to the floor. I reached down and took a handful of her lush black hair with one hand, digging it into her scalp, getting it tangled around my fingers, yet trying to unzip myself with the other. My cock was already rock hard, and this caused me to fumble with the zipper and the clasp. I pulled her up by her hair as my raging hard-on was finally freed. I took myself in my hand and pushed it against her lips.

"You will take it, bitch, or I will do worse things to you than pull out your hair." I said in a low growl. "And if you try to do anything smart, you will regret it."

She looked up at me with tears in her blue eyes, and opened her mouth to try to speak, perhaps plead. I took advantage of this and shoved myself in until I heard her struggling for breath. I fucked her face, faster and faster as she struggled not to gag, struggled to breath. I held her head, held her in place. I could hear myself grunting, egged on by the sounds of her struggling with tears, and finally felt myself begin to come. I pulled out and watched as the come shot on her face, into her mouth and in her hair. The sight of her like this seemed to make the orgasm more intense, and I groaned as it seemed it would never stop. Her breath was hitched as she was now pulling in great gasps of oxygen, and I looked down at her; tears in her eyes, face red, cheek swelling from the blows, and come all over her face. I used her hair to push her away from me. A throw away gesture. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. She got up on unsteady legs and made it to the kitchen sink and used a dishtowel to get all the liquid off of herself. Her skirt was up around her waist, and I felt myself getting hard again. It was so soon that the rally was almost painful, but I knew I was not done getting my pleasure from her body this night. I went up behind her and pushed her against the sink.

"Come here, and you will not get hurt worse," I whispered into her ear as I grabbed her breast in a tight grip. I took hold of her arm as she began to fight me. She scratched and tried desperately to pull away, even trying to bite, so I backhanded her again. She collapsed against me as I pulled her towards our bedroom. I threw her onto the bed, and the jolt brought her awake again. I jumped on her, pinning her to the bed before she could escape. She scratched me on my face, and I grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. I used the other to rip her panties from her, exposing her shaved pussy to my hand. I shoved a finger inside her and found her wet and ready. I guided my cock to her opening, and once I felt it, I shoved it in her quickly.

She cried out then, and the cry was not so much pleasure as it was pain. I knew why she cried…she was wet, but she was still tight. It was nearly uncomfortable for me as well, so I started fucking her, slow and jerky at first, but the pace soon became fast and frantic. I did not even pull down my pants before I entered her, and I knew the zipper must be chafing her a bit, but did not care. I tore the top of her shirt and pulled it down, baring her breasts to me. I took one into my mouth, and bit down on her nipple. She cried out again, but this time, the cry was pure pleasure. She tried to move her hips with me, but I bit down harder, causing her to whimper. I did not want to relinquish any control. I heard her moaning, but did nothing to help her reach her peak. When I felt myself coming again, I let it shoot into her hot snatch, waves and waves of it. I collapsed on top of her, but a little to the side so that she could breathe. She is such a small little thing. I released her wrists, and she lowered her hands, using one of them to caress my face gently. She wrapped the other of them in my hair.

She raised her head up and kissed me. She still had some cum on her lips, but I did not mind. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

I looked at her, and could see all of the boredom and malaise was gone from her eyes. She looked at me with that dark look. That look that says she saw me, she saw all of me, and that she loved it all, every little bit of me. The look said mine. The look said she still desired me, still loved me. She had not mentioned the other word. The word that would have made it stop if she had not been having fun. It was the word she always chose.

"Rosebud."


	3. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I looked over at Sesshoumaru and could see that he was thinking of something adventurous tonight. I knew that there was something that could be done…something that I had been planning for quite awhile. Sesshoumaru and I had a very open relationship, as long as love was something we saved for each other. We knew both did things that others would find strange, violent, and perverse.

One thing that we had not done yet was having a threesome, not with two girls, as most guys dream of, but of me with him and another. I figured that tonight was a good night to fulfill this dream of mine, and give him something to think about.

My husband loved it when I degraded and humiliated him. He had a powerful job, and was responsible for a lot of people, and sometimes, he liked me to take all of his sense of self away. He liked it when he was put down and bent to my will. Tonight I would give him exactly what he wanted.

I told him that we were going out. I intended to find a person that we could take home, someone to join in our passions. He told me that he would do whatever I wished, as I knew he would. He did not have to tell me that. It was a given. While we had sex where he was the dominant partner…violent sex that made me come so hard I saw stars, and had bruises and small injuries to keep as mementos, usually at home, in most things, I was in charge. He left his responsibilities at our doorstep.

I picked out what I would wear that night. A black corset with mint green laces, a sheer black top that would show the undergarments to perfection, and tight black jeans that showed my long legs to all who glanced in my direction.

I called him in to get me ready after I took a shower. He knelt before me and dried me off with the towel and then rubbed moisturizer all over my body. He brushed my hair and put it up in an elaborate updo with wispy tendrils framing my face. I applied my makeup and let him dress me. He was my pet and loved it. At one point, he tied the laces of my corset too tight and I pulled out my cat and flogged him with it once. He hissed but did not cry out. He seemed to shudder with repressed pleasure. Like me, he had masochistic tendencies. He would take the pain I dealt out and it would bring him more pleasure than a stroke of his dick could ever deliver.

"Wear your black silk tee-shirt and your black jeans," I told my Sesshoumaru, "We are going dancing."

"Yes, Mistress Kagome," he sighed with a twinkle in his eye. He knew that I was planning something. He just didn't know exactly what.

I turned from him so that he would not see the slight smirk I had on my face. I could read him like a book. He was excited.

I let him get ready, and the vision of him all in black, with his alabaster skin and his ridiculously beautiful silver hair was enough to make me want to take him now, but I would not. I wanted this done. I wanted this night to happen. It would not be the first time, but it was a dream of mine to have Sesshoumaru and another man give me pleasure.

We got into the car and drove to the nearest club. There were BDSM clubs around town, but they were discreet and did not advertise like some of the clubs that just were meat markets for the young and foolish. Surprisingly, I got more obnoxious proposals in the regular clubs than I did in clubs that were specialized in fringe groups. It never ceased to amaze me. These clubs never had the overcrowded feeling of regular clubs, with their smoke machines, flickering fluorescent lights in the bathrooms, and trendy drink specials. They were pretty upscale with dance areas and tables set to the side where people would respectfully approach you and sit down to talk. There were the posers that came in, and they could be pushy, but for the most part, people were polite.

We managed to get a table that was right next to the dance floor, and I turned to my beloved husband.

"Pick someone out, Sesshoumaru. Who do you want to share with me tonight?"

He looked at me, the shock plain to see in his citrine eyes. I loved his eyes. They could be as cold as ice one moment, and as fiery as the sun the next. He did not let people he worked with see the passion that was saved only for me. They thought he was stoic and merciless, but he had a sense of honor, a dry sense of humor, and endless love for me. Our love was often shown in soft caresses, sweet words spoken as we cuddled together before sleep, and flogging with a cat or a slap to the face or a degrading word. No one else would understand us. That is why we had each other. We understood everything. The caustic words, the violent shoves, the hands on the throat, the fierce thrusting and biting, and the humiliating actions, and the bit of the cat or crop. We understood each other perfectly.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

I looked at him in the eyes and I knew he could see that there was no room for argument.

"You will pick someone from this crowd to take with us to a hotel so that you both may give me what I need. There is no way that I can be satisfied with just your disgraceful cock," I said quietly. I knew I was pushing all of his buttons. He loved it when I spoke of him like this.

"Very well, Kagome," he muttered, "I will do as you wish."

He got up and headed towards the bar area. I went to the dance floor and found a girl that was dancing alone. She was so pretty. Her hair blazing red, the color glinting in the lights. She wore white and gray, and had very pale skin and emerald eyes. She wore an iris in her hair, and I thought she was one of the sexiest females I had ever seen.

I went up close to her and started dancing right next to her. She leaned her body closer to mine and we moved with the music together while rubbing our bodies with hands and lips. She smelled like peaches, and I could not move away.

I knew we were making a scene. I could feel the eyes of both men and women upon us as we swayed together. I had been with women before, and if she was receptive, I would ask for her number and arrange to bring her to us a night. If I had not already decided that Sesshoumaru and I would be with another male tonight, I would have brought her with us.

I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "What is your name?"

She moaned into my ear as I brought my hands up over her breasts, feeling her hard nipples against my palms as they made their way up around her neck. "My name is Ayame."

"Do you want me, Ayame?"

"Yes…" She hissed. "I want you."

"Do you see that silver haired man near the bar?"

She looked over my shoulder, and I could tell when she spotted my husband because her eyes widened and her breath hitched. "I see him. He is magnificent."

I would have to tell her not to say such things around him. It would inflate his ego and undo all of the hard work I had put in. "That is my husband. Would you like to be with me, and have him watch?"

She moaned again, and brought her hands down to rest on my ass, still swaying to the music. "I would do anything to be with you."

"Would you let him touch you?"

"I would do anything, just please tell me that I can be with you."

I don't know what had come over her; she looked so fragile at that moment. Her hair practically covering her face, her eyes near tears and her beautiful lips quivering. She seemed like such an innocent, and I wasn't sure what the problem was.

As I pondered her situation, I realized exactly what it was, what I had forgotten. We were at a club that specialized in BDSM. She must have been someone's pet, and been either neglected or turned away.

I could take her; give her the discipline she needed. I knew just what to say.

"You will come to us, Ayame. You will do exactly what I say, or I will flog you with the cat until you cry out to me to stop. You will do everything I want, and I will give you what you desire."

She cried and clung to me, "Anything, mistress, just please don't deny me."

I felt sorry for her, but would not turn her away. She seemed as delicate as the flower in her hair. She would be someone for me to play with when Sesshoumaru was away. I figured she had been trained, but I would make sure she knew my rules.

As I was thinking of my new pet, I heard the familiar voice of my husband. It was quiet, but I managed to wander Ayame and myself closer to the bar area so I could hear better.

Sesshoumaru was talking to a young man. I listened, but I could not hear much.

"Do you see that woman over there?" Sesshoumaru said, pointing in my direction.

"Yes," the man said. "She is beautiful, and so sexy. We don't get many like her in this place."

"That is my wife," I heard Sesshoumaru say.

"I am sorry," the man said, slightly guilty.

"She is looking for someone to join us tonight. She bade me choose."

The guy was quiet for a while, and I did not hear most of his reply. "…she is a dom?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "She could make any man cry for her, and hard for her at the same moment."

"…just for the night…" I heard the other man say.

"…motel…" from my husband.

I decided that enough was enough. I got Ayame's number and walked back to the table my husband and I had been sitting at. Soon Sesshoumaru came back with the man he had chosen.

"Kagome, I have found what you desire."

"What is your name," I asked him.

"Robert…umm…Bob…" he stammered.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure?"

"Yes, pussycat."

"Very well, are you ready to leave, _Bob_?" I sneered. My husband had chosen someone named _Bob_?

"Yes?"

I stood up and walked near the door. I waited for someone to open it. My husband ran to it and got it for me. He was trained well.

They helped me into the car and we drove to the nearest motel. The décor was just like any other cheap motel. The tan carpet, the bedspread being a fabric no one would ever want to sleep with, and the painting by a mediocre artist, this time a beach with the requisite shells and sandcastle. If it were not for knowing what would happen in this room tonight, I would never been in such a room.

Sesshoumaru came over to me and began to undress me. He did everything slowly and expertly, having done this task time and again. I was watching our new friend the whole time. He had a goofy smile on his face that was a mixture of disbelief and lust. I would wipe that smile off of his face before I let him anywhere near me.

Before Sesshoumaru could finish removing my corset and g-string, I went up and slapped Bob right across the face. He gave me a stunned look, and I snarled in his face.

"What are you staring at! Don't you know not to look your mistress in the face?!?"

He dropped his gaze immediately. "Please forgive me, mistress. It will not happen again."

I knew it. He would be easy to command. "Remove your clothes, you will be punished for your transgressions."

He slowly took of his clothes, unveiling himself to me one article at a time. When he finally took of his underwear, I was surprised. He was not especially long, but he was thick and hard for me. I could feel myself getting wet. I wanted all that thickness and girth thrusting inside of me. I licked my lips in anticipation.

I turned back to my husband. He could see the desire rising in me. He looked ashamed. He was long and thick, but he was not as think as Bob. There was definitely a case of someone substituting length for girth. I liked both, and while Sesshoumaru's cock was enough for me, I was curious and anxious to feel that wide cock thrusting into me.

"Finish your task, Sesshoumaru!" I insisted, "Once you are done, undress yourself."

He pulled my clothes off of me and I sat on the bed. While he was still getting undressed, I called Bob to me.

"What is it you desire, mistress?"

Before he even saw me move, I slapped his back with the crop I had kept in a bag in the car. He grunted but did not cry out. I had left a big welt on his back.

"That is for staring earlier. Now, you will lick my pussy until I tell you to stop."

He moved towards me with eyes averted. Once he had his mouth over me, I could feel his hot breath, and even that made me aroused. I brought my hands up to my breasts and he lowered his mouth to me and started licking.

He took long, slow swipes of my aching cunt, which made me squirm. He moved his attention to my clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few seconds, he took it into his mouth and sucked, hard.

I couldn't help myself; I started to buck my hips, trying to get him to suck me harder. I thrashed on the bed, my head snapping back and forth. I caught site of my husband, sitting where I left him…

His eyes were blazing with desire and jealousy. I moaned louder, but did not give him a command that would let him come to me.

My thoughts were stolen by the power of the orgasm that took hold of my body. I threw my head back and screamed. He was good at this! If his tongue felt this good, I could not imagine how his thick cock would feel.

"Stop, Bob," I croaked, my voice hoarse from screaming out my release. "You will fuck me now."

He used that direction to flip me over and grab that huge cock of his and shove it into my hot, dripping cunt. I screamed again, he was so thick, and I was still tight.

He pumped into me, and I whimpered from the power and pleasure of it. He dug his hands into my hips, and I was sure I would have bruises the next day.

I looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw his pain, and his joy. "Come to me, Sesshy. Come here so I can taste you."

He came over to the bed quickly, and arranged himself so that his cock was right by my face.

I took the head of his cock in my mouth, and swirled my tongue around the head, tasting the salty flavor of his pre-come. Everything about my husband called to my body, and even though I was being plowed by a stranger with a huge, thick cock, I still was turned on by seeing him before me, by tasting him. I would never get tired of his body, no matter what I told him.

I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, in perfect rhythm to the thrusts behind me. He groaned and looked me in the eyes. Kami, I loved this man. I never kissed the men that I took to bed for him, because it was too intimate, and my heart belonged to Sesshoumaru, forever.

"Stop," I said to Bob.

He gave me one last thrust and pulled out. I pulled away from Sesshoumaru, giving his hard cock one last kiss before I stood up again. I knew what I wanted from them. I pushed Bob down on the bed and climbed on top of him and slowly allowed myself to sink down onto his thick cock. I began to ride him while he pulled me down to take one of my hard nipples into his mouth. The suction he used with his talented mouth made me cry out. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and knew what I wanted him to do.

"Sesshoumaru…I want you inside me," I commanded. "Now."

"Kagome, are you sure?"

"You will not question me."

He nodded to me and stroked his cock, it still moist with my spit. I stopped moving against our new friend as he rubbed the head of his cock against the opening that was waiting for him. He slowly moved inside me until he was fully sheathed. I moaned loudly…he felt so good!

I began to move again, and Sesshoumaru began to find a rhythm that would allow me to thrust against our new buddy. Soon we were all grunting and moaning as we found that special timing.

I loved the feeling of two cocks inside me. They were both so good, I could feel a powerful climax coming, and the pressure from it made me sure that I would squirt when it happened. It didn't happen often, there were just certain stimulations that would make it happen. Felling Sesshoumaru thrusting inside my ass while Bob's thick cock was plundering my cunt was utterly amazing. I could not describe the feeling, but I knew I would come soon.

"Kami, ooh…I am going to come!" I screamed out, knowing the people in the room next to us could hear, not caring a bit.

Bob grunted, "Please mistress, I am going to come soon, please let me come on your perfect body," he barely got it out of his mouth before Sesshoumaru pulled out and I could feel him hot fluids squirting onto my back. He finished spurting out his jizz and rubbed his cock against my back, rubbing it into my skin, like he was putting on moisturizer again, this time with his cock instead of his hands…this time the fluid of his own making, not the expensive stuff I liked. He pulled out of me and collapsed on the side of the bed. He continued to look in my eyes. I tried to keep him in my sight but my orgasm overtook me, making me throw my head back in ecstasy. I could feel myself releasing all the fluids in my body, drenching Bob, and covering his cock. I screamed out my pleasure, calling my husband's name. Once I was finished, I looked away from Sesshoumaru and stared at Bob once again.

"You will not come on my body. You will pull out and come on yourself. My body will not be a dumping place for your filth!"

He averted his eyes and let me continue to ride him. When I could see he was ready, I got off of him and lay next to Sesshoumaru. Bob took his cock in his hand, and it immediately began to shoot out thick white come. He was quiet, but his face was contorted into one of pleasurable intensity.

I got off the bed and went into the shower. Sesshoumaru followed me. Before I entered the bathroom, I turned to Bob.

"Your services are no longer needed." I said coldly. I needed him to leave us now.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"You will not. We will never speak again," I sighed. This was going to be bad. "If you see us, you will not acknowledge us."

"But…"

"This is all. Be grateful for what you have had."

I could feel him looking over me, trying to decide if he should plead his case anymore. I guess what he saw on my face made him come to the conclusion that there really was nothing more to say. He grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and whipped his chest clean. After that, he donned his clothing and left.

I went into the shower and waited for my husband. He came in and ran the water. He knew what was next. He looked at me, and I could see him in the mirror.

"You have pleased me tonight, Sesshoumaru," I said with a smirk. "Did you like it?"

He grabbed me from behind, pulling me flush against his body. I could feel his cock start to grow hard against my ass.

"You will submit to me, Kagome. I will not be your dog anymore."

"You don't have the guts to dominate me."

"You do not know of what you speak," he replied smugly.

"Prove it."

He gave a devilish grin, and pulled me in tighter. He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I remember the word…"

Apparently our evening was not yet finished.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: This chapter is for Angelic Memories's challenge to use the following words: Moisturizer, Fluorescent, Ridiculous, Mint, Goofy, Shell, Dance, Wispy, Flip, Bob


End file.
